Heartfelt Lullabies
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One night Thomas returns to the washdown to hear Emily singing to herself. When Emily asks him to share her bath, he immediately agrees and they both start singing to themselves, with the other engines hearing them, calling them "Heartfelt Lullabies." Especially when both Thomas and Emily's lullabies put everyone to sleep. (No actual songs used.)
Yet another day of work was finished on the Island of Sodor. Emily had been delivering soil to Farmer McColl's and Thomas had been transporting china clay to the harbour. It had been good day for both the Cobalt and the Emerald.

Thomas was just stopping at a water tower to have a good wash…when he heard a familiar singing voice…

"Emily?" called Thomas. He huffed away from the water tower and followed the voice until he stopped at another water tower. There was Emily, enjoying a nice, hot bubble bath, covered in white bubbles, being scrubbed everywhere, and singing!

"La-la-la, la-la. La-la-la-la, la-la…" sang Emily.

Hearing Emily sing during a wash was very lovely for Thomas. She sounded so beautiful... As she continued to sing along to her bath, Thomas softly joined in…

When Emily heard Thomas, she went red as James. This had been the third time she caught him looking at her during a bath. But like before, she felt happy that he admired her like this and decided to toy with him. "Hello, Thomas. Ooh…you like my wheels, don't you?" she purred.

Thomas jumped. "Oh! H-Hi, Emily! I…I…" He took a deep breath and said in a gentleman like tone: "Please excuse me, Emily, but I love watching you be washed…especially when I get to hear you sing." Emily's face went from seductive to loving. "Aww, thank you, Tommy. You're a true gentleman." Thomas blushed. "You're welcome, Emily."

Then, Emily realized…this was the same water-tower where they almost kissed…and she got an idea. "Say, my little prince…you wanna share a bath with your beautiful queen?" she asked sweetly.

As soon as Thomas heard this offer, he got weak wheels. "…I…I'd love to…your majesty," Thomas quivered. He switched onto Emily's track and buffered up to her. "Is anyone else around?" she asked. Thomas looked far ahead of his view and Emily looked far ahead of her view…

"All clear," they said together. Thomas gazed into Emily's amazing eyes and whispered, "My lovely flower," then kissed her warm cheek, making his lips really tingle. Emily giggled madly as she felt his lips on her cheek during a wash. When he released, she gave him an inviting look.

"No one is around…shall we?" she whispered. Thomas returned the look and this time…with no one around, they kissed each other's lips…just like that dream they had for so many years after Emily's suffering ended. After 3 minutes, their lips released and they said the same thing as in their dream…only this time, it was genuine and real.

"Thomas…I…I love you…" Emily whispered.

"Emily…I love you too…" Thomas whispered back.

Then he suddenly chuckled. "Coincidence…that dream came true." Emily laughed too. "Guess it did…but our 'fortunate circumstance,' was much more enchanting, don't you think?"

"Definitely," agreed Thomas. "No night we share can compare to that one, our anniversary or after you saved Caitlin."

"Mm-hm. Well said, Tommy," said Emily.

"Well, I heard you singing earlier…shall we keep the melody up?" asked Thomas. "Of course, Tommy!" Emily said happily as they resumed singing together, making up their own little song...about how lucky they are for each other and how their love would always last through eternity…enjoying each other's voices immensely.

At last, they finished singing and they both looked good as new. "Wonderful performance, sweetheart," Thomas said.

"Thank you, honey," Emily replied. "That was the best bath ever, being able to share it with you, Tommy."

"Bathing together is much more fun than bathing alone," Thomas said smoothly. Emily gave Thomas a big kiss as a thank you for his compliment, then together they huffed back to Tidmouth Sheds.

When they returned, the other engines looked at them with more-than-usual attention. Thomas and Emily backed into their berths, next to each other and noticed the other engines looking at him and his love…

"…What? What is it?" said Thomas, breaking the silence.

"Thomas…we heard quite a deal of singing through the air," said Henry.

"I don't suppose it was anyone other than a pair of turtle-doves," inquired Gordon.

"Who could have been singing so much out there?" asked Edward.

Then the engines could see Thomas and Emily blushing slightly. As Thomas started to stammer, Emily started laughing, followed by all the engines laughter as they all caught on. Soon the laughter stopped and they all sighed, catching their breath.

Because the other engines had an exciting day, none of them felt like falling asleep. "What's to do?" asked Henry. Emily spoke up. "What we need is a lullaby."

Percy hadn't heard of this before. "What's a lullaby?"

"It's a calm, beautiful song, designed to sing someone to sleep," said Thomas. "Do you know any lullabies, Emily? Your voice could do the job." Emily knew that her singing voice was the most beautiful he ever heard. At first, she was nervous about singing in front of all the engines, but she found her courage and began to sing a soft, beautiful tune.

The engines could now hear Emily clearly and right away, they were all astounded by Emily's singing voice. Percy, Edward and Henry were in tears and even Gordon and James had to admit that Emily could truly sing. As Emily switched from singing to humming softly, they quickly grew drowsy and couldn't keep their eyes open.

When Emily finished, she saw that all the engines were sound asleep, and soon, she was asleep too.

When the sun rose, all the engines woke up and saw that Emily was still sleeping peacefully. Henry rallied the engines up. "1, 2, 3…Good Morning, Emily," they all said together. Emily slowly started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she yawned as the sun's heat spread through her. "Good morning, my dears," she smiled.

"Your singing was indeed beautiful," beamed Edward.

"You sound just like a mother singing to her baby, Emily," peeped Percy.

"It was wonderful, hearing you sing, Emily," said Henry. Thomas simply smiled.

"You could sing at Sodor's concerts, like Alicia Botti," said James.

"Definitely a coloratura," said Gordon.

At that moment, the Fat Controller arrived. "Well, Emily, I've been hearing that your singing helped the engines to sleep last. I must say that I'm impressed, well done." Emily was impressed. "Aww. Thank you, sir."

With jobs given to the engines, Emily was soon working at the quarry with Mavis and Thomas was helping Salty and Porter at the Docks. Emily told Mavis about the previous night. "My, Emily. I've never heard you sing. You must sound like an angel," said Mavis. "Aww, thanks, Mavis," smiled Emily. And Thomas told Salty about Emily too. Cranky didn't have much to say but Porter felt proud and Salty considered Thomas a lucky matey.

By that evening, Thomas and Emily's work had been finished. They returned to the yards and were both rather dirty. Emily's hard work had her covered in quarry dust and Thomas was covered in salt.

"Hello, Em."

"Hi, Tommy."

"You look rough," said Thomas. "Hard work at the quarry?"

"Yes," said Emily. "But it's worth it. Everybody gets dirty sometimes. Even you."

"Yeah, even if I do smell like fish, it's worth it," put in Thomas. "Well, I'm dusty," said Emily. "I'm off to the wash-down. What are you planning?"

"Back to the sheds," said Thomas.

"Ohh, no you don't," said Emily, raising her eyebrow. "Not if you're smelling like fish…besides, you aren't above missing out with me, are you?" she added with a inviting tone. Thomas, remembering the previous evening, eagerly pushed Emily to the nearest water-tower. Once they were there, the workmen got straight to work.

Soon, Thomas and Emily were having a nice, relaxing soak, buffer-to-buffer, covered in white bubbles and enjoying the sunset while being hosed and scrubbed. Thomas knew Emily was beautiful all around, but seeing her enjoy a wash made him feel happy and even a bit…excited. But he knew how to compose himself and treated it as an affectionate gift she gave him. As Emily sighed with delight and relaxed, Thomas thought this couldn't be more endearing.

"I love you, Emily. You're my angel," Thomas said kindly.

"I love you too, Thomas, my star," Emily beamed happily.

Their eyes closed and Thomas gently touched his nose to hers. When their eyes opened again, Thomas could see how Emily's eyes twinkled in the setting sun. As the two lovers were washed, a thought came to Emily as she remembered the previous night. She wondered if Thomas' voice could lull the engines...

"Will you sing to me, Thomas? Please?" she asked. Thomas couldn't say no. He would never deny any request of his love...the most beautiful engine ever. "Of course, my sweet, lovely queen," he smiled, as he began to hum a gentle tune himself.

When Emily heard Thomas' ever-soothing humming voice, she took a deep breath and sighed in bliss, trembling with anticipation and feeling completely enthralled, and gradually hypnotized. She absolutely loved how natural he sounded. He didn't gain this talent, he was almost made for it. Soon, Emily realized her assumption about him lulling the engines was correct as she felt herself becoming sleepy, listening to every second of humming from her favorite engine.

Everything at that very place that evening, the beautiful orange sunset, the warm water soaking her and Thomas' voice were working their magic as she never felt calmer and more relaxed before. As Thomas switched to singing softly, Emily's eyelids became heavier and started to flicker. Then she began to yawn a little as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. She tried very hard to stay awake, but Thomas' charming humming had done its work and she was completely under his spell. "Ohh…I'm so sleepy...Thank you, Tommy," she whispered under the singing. And as Thomas hit the last note, she yawned once more and drifted off to dreamland.

Thomas finished the song and looked at the last rays of light. He was about to ask Emily what she thought when he saw she was fast asleep, her lovely smile on her face. The mere sight was so cute for Thomas to see. He loved seeing her look so peaceful and comfortable.

"Aww…" Thomas murmured as he softly kissed her cheek. He started to push Emily back to Tidmouth Sheds. He went so slowly and smoothly, she didn't wake up. Thomas smiled all the way as he shunted his sleeping angel home. All the engines were waiting for Thomas as he came back, shunting Emily to her berth. "Thomas?" Henry called softly. "Shush!" whispered Thomas. After he placed Emily gently in her berth, Thomas sang for the engines and it worked perfectly as they all fell asleep at once.

As Thomas went into Emily's berth so she'd feel his comfy hold, her eyes flickered slightly open. "Thank you, Thomas," she yawned. "That was a wonderful lullaby."

"We are perfect for singing, Emily," Thomas smiled as he gave her cheek a quick lick, tickling her lightly. Emily whispered with ever-lasting happiness and kindness, "I love you, Thomas...my…my little prince."

"I love you too, Emily, my lovely goddess."

Emily kissed Thomas Goodnight. "Goodnight, Thomas. I love you," she whispered. "Goodnight, Emily. I love you too."

As Emily closed her eyes again and began to sleep, Thomas whispered, "My queen," and kissed her cheek, dotting his tongue affectionately, which made her chuckle softly and smile as he fell asleep too. "Sweet Dreams, my beautiful emerald angel," he whispered. "Sweet Dreams, my handsome cobalt star," Emily whispered in her sleep.

* * *

I won't say anything about the production of this story other than it was complicated, you don't need to know anything else. Anyway, this is the second of a series stories I have dubbed, "The Jeremy Chronicles." you know cause they're his ideas. There are currently two stories left and I will admit that this is one of my favorites...complicated production aside. So leave your reviews, but don't anyone dare question the production of this and next week we're "Going East and West."


End file.
